Sexy time with Daxine
by writerchick4life
Summary: A lot of skin and smut in this story for all you Daxine shippers ;) No watershed restrictions or crazy Patrick. UPDATE:: I'm BAAAAACKKKK LOL. Sorry it's taken ages so blame writer's block. Ch.6- Dodger and Maxine attempt to spice things up. this chapter is a lot saucier than my last five so it's not for the faint of heart. Contains S&M and oral sex...yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Christening the flat

Maxine watched as her boyfriend bring in the last box of his stuff from the Savage boat. She was so glad they were finally taking that huge step in their relationship. Max was sure to get rid of every single reminder of her vile ex Patrick and she even set fire to all of his posh suits. This was time for a new beginning and a new life. And Dodger was part of it.

"This should be the last of everything" Dodger said in his thick Cockney accent-one of the many things Maxine loved about her fella. He was sexy, kind and funny with the face of a model and the body of a Greek god.

Maxine smiled. "Great and now all we have to do is unpack" She said.

Dodger softly chuckled. "That's gonna take all day" He said as he began to rummage through one box that was currently on the floor.

Maxine smiled flirtatiously at the sight of her boyfriend's very nice bum as he bent over to unpack. She was very tempted actually to go up and squeeze it but he was busy so she waited until he was done. Once he moved onto a box on the table, Maxine wrapped her arms around him.

Dodger laughed softly. "Max, what are you planning at?" He asked.

Maxine shrugged. "Just some alone time with you. Why don't we take a break from unpacking?" the brunette suggested.

"Sounds good" Dodger said with a smirk before leaning in to kiss Maxine sweetly on the lips as he cupped her face.

Maxine wanted more so she pressed her body to Dodger's and returned his innocent kiss but making it more passionate and sexy.

Dodger ran his hands over her hips as they walked and kissed to the wall near the living room. His touch went up the sides of her top, feeling her soft and warm skin against his fingertips.

Maxine moaned softly at her fella's gentle touch that always seemed to set her skin on fire and have tingles through her. She reached for his t-shirt and took it off before tossing it to the floor. They switched sides so that now she was up against the wall as their tongues battled for dominance. "Dining room" Maxine said breathlessly.

Dodger picked up Maxine as she wrapped her legs around her waist, his hands on her bum to keep her from falling. He placed her on the table, sending a box of random stuff to the floor-luckily nothing in the box was glass.

Maxine laid back on the table bringing him with her-the skin on skin contact making her weak and dizzy for more from her super gorgeous fella. She ran her hands down his body as they passionately kissed.

Dodger reached for the hem of her blouse and removed it from her before chucking to the floor. Now she was just in her bra and jeans which was quite a sight to the brunette.

Maxine brought Dodger closer to her as she ran her hands through his short dark hair as she kept her lips busy with kissing him. She then proceeded to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans. He looked hot in them but they had to go eventually.

Dodger helped her with his pants before he began to leave kisses on her neck, loving the sweet and womanly scent of her skin.

Maxine gasped at the feel of his delicious lips on her skin and the scruff of his handsome face-he wasn't completely clean shaved but didn't have a full on beard either. She also managed to run her nails down his back.

Dodger felt himself get very excited as she scratched his back-thankfully she didn't have super long nails. He decided to take this to the bedroom or better yet _their _bedroom so he picked her up and carried her before placing her on the bed before slowly crawling up towards her and slid off her jeans and knickers off her body before tossing them to the floor.

Maxine helped Dodger with his snug boxers before looking up at him-begging him with her eyes to take her then and there.

Dodger slowly entered her, in turn causing the Spain-born brunette to moan loudly which made him feel satisfied in a better word for his actions. He continued to move slow, giving her time to adjust to his size.

Maxine bit her lip at the feel of Dodger so close to her, it was like they were destined to fit together. She loved the way he thrusted against her hips as he did his thing. It felt so sensual and yummy. "You don't have to be easy with me, I'm not gonna break" She said breathlessly, craving more of the green eyed bloke she was madly and passionately in love with.

"You sure?" Dodger asked as he looked into her stunning blue eyes-the exact same ones that made him weak in the knees.

"Yeah" Maxine said breathless. She was aching for them to get down to business.

Dodger began to pick the pace as he moved against Maxine-hoping to bring her to the brink of ecstasy. The feel of her hot skin against his was driving him crazy and didn't want the feeling to go away.

Maxine groaned in pleasure as Dodger hit her in all the right spots that drives every woman insane. "Please…keep going" She begged.

Dodger wrapped Maxine's legs around his waist, so he could have a better angle where she wanted to be.

"Dodger" Maxine moaned. The pleasure she was giving her was so intense and satisfying it wouldn't bother her at all if they stayed in bed all day and just enjoyed each other's company.

Dodger smirked at the sound Maxine moaning his name. it was something about the way she said it with her voice so laced with lust and longing was what made it so incredible sounding. "Maxine' He said in sexual bliss.

Maxine was just about to reach her peak, she could feel it but it wasn't quite the time yet. But she wasn't in any rush-she had her super sexy fella here with her and that was all that seemed to matter at the moment. She lightly raked her nails through Dodger's hair as they swayed together.

"Almost there babe?" Dodger asked breathlessly as he slowed down a bit, wanting Maxine to come undone but rushing her wouldn't be good.

"Not quite" Maxine breathed. The entire moment felt so right and so amazing, she was in heaven. Just a few more thrusts from Dodger and she would be on her way. "Mmmm….Dodge…"

Dodger could definitely feel Maxine getting closer so he picked up the pace just a bit more.

Maxine moaned and groaned as she began to feel herself getting hot and turned on after all the action. Her thighs began to quiver so she held on to the bed sheets as she was seconds close to climaxing. She came with a long, drawn out moan and gasped out Dodger's name as her body relaxed from the intense release.

Dodger laid down next to Maxine, worn from all the lovin as well but he'd do it again and again…and again because he loved Maxine that much. "That was….quite hot" He said as he caught his breath.

"Yeah" Maxine agreed as she wrapped the bed sheets around her body. Her head was still spinning from all the mind blowing pleasure.

"Ready for round two?" Dodger teased with a smirk.

Maxine playfully swatted his chest. "Can a girl rest you cheeky bloke?" She asked.

Dodger laughed before kissing her. "Okay you win" He said.

"I always do" Maxine teased with a sexy smile before leaning in to kiss Dodger.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning Quickie

One sunny morning, Maxine was in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror getting ready for work since she was an event planner. It was an important day since there were new clients coming in and she really wanted to impress her boss. She was applying some lip gloss when all of a sudden she felt Dodger wrap his arms around her making her laugh.

"Dodge, what are you playing at? I have to be at work soon" Maxine insisted with a smile,

"Just want some time with you before you go and leave me all alone all day" Dodger teased as he pressed a kiss to the juncture between Maxine's neck and shoulder.

"Oh you poor thing" Maxine said as she turned toward her fella. Eventually _something _got her attention. "Well…someone woke up a happy camper" She teased.

Dodger blushed as he tried to hide his situation. "Max, its knowledge that men want more sex more in the morning than any other time"

"Is that so ay?" Maxine teased.

"Yes so are you going to keep teasing me or what?" He asked with a smirk.

Maxine turned to look at Dodger. Shirtless, tan, in his knickers and apparently very randy at this hour. How could she resist? "Come here you" She said before beginning to pounce on him.

Dodger began to slide his hands over Maxine's body before resting them on her tight skirt incases bum as he led her to the bathroom sink.

Maxine hoped onto the sink, following Dodger's lead before taking hold of Dodger's wider hips and bringing him closer.

Dodger slid off her panties and chucked them to the cold, tile floor before releasing himself of his boxer shorts and began to thrust. Slow at first.

Maxine moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and moved a bit faster. When Dodger was slow it was yummy but when it was fast it was electric bolts going through her. "Faster"

Dodger gripped her hips as he moved faster. He was aware she had to be at work soon but for now he was concentrating on her.

Maxine gasped out of ecstasy as they kept moving against each other, the heels of her stilettos pressed into his bum cheeks. The things she would to do him if she could have today off. "You are so sexy right now" She breathed.

"No you are" Dodger said against her lips before going on for a kiss. He teased her tongue with his before completely kissing her.

At that moment, Maxine felt as if her bones were going to melt into mush. The action of them still thrusting, his hands on her and the mash of their mouths were enough to drive the brunette crazy. She began to move faster, causing her to bounce. Pressed for time but still wanting to finish what she started,

Dodger moaned against Maxine's lips as her movements picked up. His hands went up her sides, wanting to feel all of her womanly curves while they still had time.

Suddenly Maxine felt herself start to fill up, her breath quickened and as her legs shook, she suddenly just let go. "Dodger!" She cried out before sliding her hand down the steamy bathroom mirror.

Dodger let out a groan as he came as well. When he was done, he rested his body against Maxine's as he tried to recover from their intense romp.

Maxine panted as she came down from her sexual high. She kissed Dodger before getting off the counter and fixing her appearance. "Where's my knickers?" She asked once she got her voice back to normal.

"Last I saw, there were over my shoulder" Dodger teased before looking for the flimsy clothing. And there they were: satin, black bikini style panties.

"Thanks babe" Maxine said as she stepped into the lingerie piece. "That was something"

Dodger smiled as he watched her fix her appearance which was momentarily ruined by intense bathroom counter sex.

"Just wait until tonight" Maxine teased as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Really?" Dodger asked, looking forward to another round with Maxine.

"Absolutely" Maxine said with a smirk before leaving the room.

Given they just had sex, Dodger couldn't help but look at Maxine's body as she walked away.

As the day went on, Maxine thought of their moment whenever she wasn't too busy but her work friends could tell by the flushed state of her cheeks she got lucky. And that evening after work, it was on again and the brunette promised she was going to destroy Dodger-sexually of course. They were so caught up in themselves they didn't care if the whole village heard them.


	3. Chapter 3

Maxine's new friend

(Thanks for the positive feedback everyone There will be more cheeky adventurous these two will get up to so…stay tuned is all I can say LOL)

Maxine came back into the flat she shared with her fella Dodger with post that day-bills, a catalog but the most exciting was in a non-descript usual brown shipping box. What was in that box was something very special and she wanted to keep it between herself…and Dodger if he was ready. She found a pair of sharp scissors and opened the taped to death box and there it was-a vibrator!

It was pink, silicone, about nine inches and on the top was the adorable face and ears of a bunny. The website said the vibrations would be super strong and could be used for anything sexual. She smiled as she went to look for some batteries to put into the bad boy before she heard her boyfriend walk in the door.

"Max?" Dodger asked as he put down his keys and began to look through the mail.

Maxine went up to greet. "Hey babe" She said, unaware that the big pink toy she had just bought was still in her hands.

"What's that?" Dodger asked, nodding to the package in his girlfriend's hands.

Maxine decided to keep a little mystery. "Nothing" She said with an innocent smile.

Dodger tilted his head to the side. "Right, let me see" He said before reaching for whatever was in her hands-the bobbling pink ears were very suspicious. He took out of her hands and looked at it.

Maxine looked down at her shoes as her boyfriend looked around at her new toy. She hoped he wouldn't have a go at her-after all it was only twelve pounds.

Dodger found the base of the _thing _and just after he turned it-he was met by a very strong vibration. The bunny's entire body was shaking, including the ears. "Oh blimey" He said. Maxine had just purchased a sex toy! "Well…so a plastic, pink, bunny…vibrating thing has replaced me ay?" He asked.

"No of course not Dodger" Maxine insisted as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 'It could be something good for both of us"

"Okay I believe you, but I'm still a little scared that it'll out do me" Dodger admitted.

Maxine kissed him. "Don't worry babe, nothing compares to the real thing. And besides introducing toys to the bedroom is a good thing"

"Who told you that? Mitzeee?" Dodger asked.

Maxine laughed softly. "Yes"

Dodger laughed with Maxine. "I'll need to warm up to it and besides did you see the size of that thing?" He asked.

"Yup, nine inches" Maxine teased with a smirk.

"Oh my god" Dodger said. "So you're sure it won't replace me?" He asked.

"I'm absolutely positive" Maxine said with a smile before leaning to kiss him again. She couldn't wait to bring into the bedroom and give it a go.

"Okay" Dodger said slowly. "How does Italian take away sound?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Sounds great, in the mood for some manicotti and breadsticks" Maxine said as she sat down on the couch next to her fella. "So you're okay with me having a toy?" She asked, just wanting some reassurance.

Dodger wrapped an arm around Maxine. "I'm sure Maxine, especially for making things more fun for us" He said. "Besides how many settings does that thing have?"

Maxine reached for the toy and turned the base. "Well there's this one, it's like a mobile vibrating in your hand" She said as she handed it to her boyfriend.

"Okay, that one isn't so bad" Dodger said.

To tease her fella, Maxine turned the dial all the way up to the highest setting, hoping it wouldn't be too much.

Dodger jolted a bit. "Wow" He said with a nervous laugh.

"See, I told you, you would love it" Maxine teased before heading into the bedroom.

Dodger shook his head with a smirk as he began to dial for take away.

The next morning, Dodger was awoken by a tickling sensation on his chest. He laughed as he tried to go to sleep. "Max" He mumbled sleepily. Then the vibrations got stronger and he could hear it. He opened his eyes and he stared right into the innocent, silicone face of the bunny Maxine bought.

Maxine appeared out from under the covers, bed hair and all laughing. "Got 'cha" She teased.

"All right, come here you" Dodger said as he brought Maxine close to him and began to tickle her sides making her laugh.

As they played around in bed, Dodger's phone went off. He sighed as he reached for it since it was the bedside table.

"Hello?" Dodger asked.

"Hey Dodger, hope it's not too early for you to come down to the emporium real quick" Dennis, his cousin said.

"I'll be there as soon as possible" Dodger said before hanging up and getting out of bed.

Maxine smirked at the sight of him in his tight boxer shorts which emphasized his "assets". "Was it Dennis?" She asked from the bed.

"Yeah, he needed me at the shop real quick" Dodger said as he put on a top and fixed his hair real quick. "I shouldn't be gone long" He said before going over to quickly kiss her goodbye.

Maxine kissed him back before he left the room and the flat. Once he was gone, she decided to make herself presentable for the day as well. And because it was the weekend, she decided on something comfy.

That night after waiting hours for her man, Maxine was getting worried…and antsy. So she found her phone and texted Dodger:

_Hey babe, where r u?  
Max_

A few seconds came Dodger's reply:  
_Sorry Max, I'm at the pub having drinks with Darren, I'll be home soon  
Dodger_

Maxine giggled as she read his reply. _Okay but don't take too long. _She sent before heading into the bedroom.

Maxine laid on the bed, thinking for a minute. Then she had an idea: she sat up and found her new vibrator. There was no harm in test driving it. Maxine closed the bedroom door so no one would interrupt her while she waited for Dodger.

After relaxing for a bit, Maxine turned the dial and it started to buzz. Maxine began by running it up her arm, the vibrating jelly material feeling really nice against her skin. She then decided to move across her collarbone and neck but the feeling wasn't so sexy since she was wearing a top so she chucked it to the floor after removing it.

Once that was settled, Maxine proceeded to her neck and collarbone. She decided to think of Dodger, her gorgeous boyfriend who should be getting his fit ass home right now. Now it was on to her chest and things were starting to get warmer. Maxine closed her eyes as the train of thought continued. The trembling tip of the bunny's nose against the cups of her bra felt ticklish but she didn't want to ruin the moment and laugh.

As she slowly ran the toy down the upper half of her body, Maxine bit her lip as her breath quickened. She could feel her cheeks start to get warm and her thoughts of Dodger increased: his face, his eyes, his lips, his smile, and his hands and of course all of his body including his strong arms, his chest and abs.

"Mmmm Dodger…" Maxine moaned as the vibrations began to take over but she hadn't got to the best part yet. Maxine got rid of her jeans and she was now in that lingerie set Dodger liked-or one of them. To make things hotter, she turned up the dial to the strongest vibration and it was get set ready go at that moment.

Dodger came home and found the flat to be dark and quiet which was unusual because he was expecting Maxine to be home. _That's weird-Max is supposed to be here. _He thought to himself as he put down the keys and walked around the flat, looking for his girlfriend. He suddenly heard a moan coming from the bedroom. Then came heavy gasps. Dodger trusted her so there was no way she could be getting cheeky with someone else. He headed to the bedroom and slowly opened the door.

There she was, stretched out on their bed in her lingerie set…and that pink toy in her hand running it along the length of her body. So Dodger suspected the obvious-she was giving it a test drive. And she looked hot. He wanted to join in so he took off his shirt and approached her before kissing her.

Maxine sighed blissfully. "I've been waiting for you" She said.

"You have?" Dodger teased as he leaned forward to leave kisses on her neck.

Maxine gasped as he kissed her in one of those spots that made her lose her mind. "I want to try something" She said in her breathy, laced with lust voice.

"Anything you want to do, I'll go along" Dodger said sincerely as she looked into her gorgeous eyes, his heart racing faster with every passing second.

"Will you kiss me while teasing me with the vibrator?" Maxine whispered.

Dodger felt very turned on at the suggestion so he leaned in to kiss Maxine while he got the vibrating toy ready for her. They first started out sweet and gentle.

"Dodge" Maxine begged, wanting to feel his lips and the vibrating sensations even more.

Dodger began to intensify his kisses by first nibbling on her bottom lip making electric bolts go through Maxine. While at the same time, the vibrator was first moving in slow, circles.

Maxine began to moan a bit more as the toy worked its magic. The second best feeling was Dodger's lips on hers. "Faster" She begged.

Dodger then began to make his movements faster and more passionately charged. He ran his tongue her lower lip, asking for entrance and soon enough they were engulfed in a passionate frenzy of lips and tongues. He then began to move the trembling toy's head and ears up and down in rhythm as he thrusted his hips against Maxine's.

Maxine felt lightheaded in a very good way as her fella did his thing. Dodger was the first man in definitely a long time that made her feel good and made her weak and dizzy with desire. "Babe" She whispered, not being able to take it much more.

As the movements became faster, the temperature in the room got even hotter and soon Maxine could feel it all over her. She cried out her fella's name, her head rushing and her body spent with ecstasy.

"When I walked in here and saw you testing out the new toy thing… that was the sexiest thing ever" Dodger said as he laid next to her catching his breath.

"I knew you would like it" Maxine teased breathlessly. "So has this changed your mind about toys in the bedroom?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely" Dodger said with a small laugh.

The next morning Dodger had found the same site where Maxine bought her new bunny friend and added some fuzzy handcuffs and some edible lube that apparently was labeled to be raspberry flavored. He clicked the "Add to cart" button with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Desserts

Dodger was in the kitchen baking something sweet when all of a sudden Maxine decided to distract him by spanking him on the bum.

"Oy, Max" Dodger said in a fake irritated voice but he didn't mind. He actually liked it but he was just teasing.

"Not my fault you wear jeans that emphasize your assets" Maxine said as she sat on the counter next to the mixing bowl where all the ingredients were.

"I think you have a spanking fetish Maxine, in no thanks to 50 shades" Dodger pointed out as he got the oven ready.

"What are you making?" Maxine asked with raised eyebrows, watching her fella cook which was a big turn on for her. In fact everything about the green eyed Cockney drove her crazy.

"Cookies" Dodger said. "For anyone and everyone" He continued.

Maxine smiled. "I love your cooking babe whether it's sweets, spaghetti, anything"

"Spaghetti's easy to make Max" Dodger pointed out. "I learned how to cook that ages ago"

Maxine smiled, "Have you ever had raw cookie dough?' She asked, eyeing the bowl full of uncooked dough.

"Who hasn't?" Dodger asked with a small laugh. "Even though people say it is bad for you"

"Well then today is your lucky day" Maxine said as she spoon fed him some of the cookie dough.

Dodger dimpled as he ate the deliciously sweet and sinful cookie dough mix. "Tastes better cold" He teased before also getting a spoonful but accidentally getting it on Maxine's face.

Maxine laughed. "Dodge" She said with a laugh.

"Sorry" Dodger said before taking his finger and swiping it off her cheek before feeding it to her.

Maxine sucked the dough off his finger before smiling. "We should eat it raw from now on" She teased.

"But then there wouldn't been any to cook with" Dodger teased.

"I know" Maxine as she wiped some on the upper half of his chest since he was wearing one of those tops again before getting it off.

Dodger smirked before pressing his body to Maxine's and passionately kissing her while he led her to the counter.

Maxine sat on the counter with her arms still around Dodger, not wanting to pull away just yet because it felt so good. She got some cookie batter on her pointer finger and smeared it on Dodger's face like he did with her earlier.

"That tickles" Dodger said as he pulled away from Maxine, looking into her eyes.

Maxine licked it off his face. "All gone" She teased. "Now why did we ruin a good moment ay?" She asked before bringing him back to where he was before by grabbing the front of his shirt and continued to kiss him before her hands went up his t-shirt, feeling the strong muscles of his chest and abs.

Dodger helped Maxine with his top before chucking it to the floor and resuming where he was before. His hands went up her thighs as their conjoined lips found each other once again.

Maxine felt as if she was going to melt at Dodger's touch-a feeling that has always been there and hasn't gone away. She ran her hands down his chest as they kept kissing, now with more intensity and fire.

Dodger took off Maxine's top and quickly tossed it to the floor-not really caring if it got wrinkled, now all that mattered was that moment. He then wiped some of the unused cookie dough on Maxine's neck and licked it off her soft, tan skin.

Maxine moaned at the feel of his mouth on her skin-she wanted to jump his bones right then and there. She had enough foreplay to last her awhile and wanted to get down to the nitty gritty so she undid Dodger's jeans and tossed his belt to the side.

"Someone's anxious" Dodger pointed out before stepping out of his jeans and beginning to cover Maxine's neck and shoulders with kisses.

"Mmmm hmmm" Maxine said quickly before pulling her fella closer to her so that their bodies were aligned from chests to hips.

"Need help with these?" Dodger asked breathlessly as he began to unfasten her jeans.

"Thought you'd never ask" Maxine said. So ready for Dodger to take those annoying things off and shag her.

Dodger took off her pants and she was in his favorite-low rise, black knickers. He roughly kissed her while he was rubbing her chest through her matching bra.

In the throes of passion, Maxine knocked some things off the counter, sending them to the floor-clean up could be afterward. Right now all she wanted was her man. "Dining room" She said through Dodger's lips.

Dodger picked up Maxine with her legs around his waist and once they made it to the dining room, he laid down on the table and continued kissing her but with some nibbles, tongue and sucking on the lips to make it saucier.

Maxine could now feel herself starting to get very turned on and they haven't even got to the best bit yet. So she chucked things off the dining room table before moving further back and maneuvering their bodies so that now she was on top.

"I think this should be no hands" Maxine teased as she placed Dodger's wrists on either sides of his head since they didn't have handcuffs or bondage.

"Sounds like you have a deal" Dodger teased as he gazed up into her lust filled and all this time he had known Maxine were normally full of fear, happiness and at times annoyance but now there was fire in them and he actually liked it.

"Close your eyes and I'll be right back" Maxine said before kissing him once more before up and leaving him on the dining room in his knickers-not knowing what she was going to do next.

Dodger couldn't help but ogle her body in that saucy lingerie set. Her panties sat low on her curvy hips and the bra showed enough cleavage. "I told you to close your eyes Dodge" Her voice coming from the kitchen interrupted his fantasy.

"They're closed" Dodger said quickly as he closed his eyes like she said. What could his gorgeous girlfriend be playing at? That question was answered when he felt something cold spray onto his chest and it sounded like something coming out of a can.

"Okay Max, I have to say that is quite cold" Dodger said as his body tensed up from the ice cold substance on his bare flesh.

Maxine smirked from where she was and slowly licked the substance off his well-built chest. "Tastes better on you"

Dodger bit his lip at the feel of Maxine licking whatever the heck it was off his skin. "Max" He moaned.

Maxine giggled before kissing him. "And I'm just getting started" She warned.

Dodger exhaled-anticipating her next move. He then felt Maxine straddle him while he laid on the table.

Maxine then sprayed some more whip cream starting at the top of his abs and ending a little past his navel. Once that was done, she licked that bit off as well.

Dodger moaned again. "Why do you have to tease Max?" He asked.

'Because you like it" Maxine said with a smirk.

"Dragging it out ay?" Dodger asked teasingly.

Maxine then pulled off his knickers along with her own, leaving her bra on. She slipped in right on his thing and moaned as he filled her up. She then began to move slowly against him, pressing her chest to his.

Dodger groaned at the feel of her body so close to his and what an incredibly sexy feeling it was, He rested his hands on her hips as they thrusted.

Maxine braced herself with her hands on the table. She then began to move a tiny bit faster to get the both of them hot. "Dodge" She moaned as he began to hit one of her "hot spots". Almost there.

Dodger bit his lip as he moved with his girlfriend. Hearing her moan his name as they began to thrust some more was like a good song to his ears.

Maxine closed her eyes as she let the feeling of Dodger take her away into sexual bliss. As the thrusts became deeper, she began to run her nails down the skin of his chest and abs. "Come on babe" She whispered breathlessly.

Dodger's hands went up and down her body-feeling her soft as silk skin against his rough hands. He began to move faster and harder, wanting Max to lose it sexually.

Maxine gasped as her fella picked up the pace of his movements. It felt so good and as if every bone and muscle in her body was melting into honey. A minute or two later, she let go with a loud moan before draping her body on top of Dodger's.

"I think we forgot about the cookies" Dodger said as they were getting dressed a few minutes later after getting their breathing back to normal.

"It's okay babe, I can have them another day" Maxine pointed out.

"But I thought you loved my cooking" Dodger said as he came up behind Maxine and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Maxine laughed softly before turning to face him. "I do but sex with you is better and besides we had to burn off calories" She said jokingly patting her fella's hard as a rock abs before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

After work romance

Maxine unlocked the door to the flat, relieved to be home. It was a long and trying day at work and now all she wanted to do was relax and spend time with Dodger. She heard soft music playing from the stereo, the main lights were off and candles were lit. It looked beautiful and Max smiled as she took in her surroundings. Yup, Dodge was always willing to go the extra mile for her.

Dodger appeared from the bedroom. "Hey beautiful"

Maxine smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey, nice scenery here"

"Yeah well I was hoping you and I could spend the rest of the evening together" Dodger said with a charming smile.

Maxine laughed softly. "Well that sounds just what I need" She teased before she sat down on the couch, tired and drained after a long day.

Dodger appeared from behind her and wrapped both arms around her shoulders. "How was work?"

Maxine sighed. "Insane, meetings with new clients" She said as she took off her heels.

Dodger smiled softly. "I'm proud of you Max for all you accomplished"

Maxine smiled at Dodger. "Thanks babe, but at the end of the day there's nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you"

"How about a shoulder rub ay?" Dodger suggested, wanting Maxine to relax and get her mind off work for the rest of the night.

"Sounds perfect" Maxine said with a smile.

Dodger began to rub Maxine's shoulder blades, first starting gently.

Maxine sighed blissfully. "That feels nice" She said.

"That's the idea" Dodger teased as he kept kneading and rubbing her shoulders. "Tense anywhere else?" He asked.

"My neck" Maxine said. She had been sitting all day and it had taken a strain to her neck so it was sore a bit.

Dodger then moved her hair a bit as he began to gently rub the tense muscles in her neck.

"You should be a masseur Dodge" Maxine teased as she relaxed under his touch. This was exactly what she needed after meeting after meeting. And to top it off he was good with his hands.

"No thank you, the only person I want to massage is you" Dodger said with a cheeky smile as he continued to work his magic on the other side of her neck.

Maxine couldn't help but let a small moan in bliss. She hoped he would carry on with this since it felt really incredible.

Dodger planted slow kisses along one side of her neck, loving the scent of her usual perfume. He wasn't done yet helping her unwind.

Maxine sighed softly as she felt her fella's delicious lips on her skin. He knew how to make her feel like a queen and that was one of the many thing she loved about Dodger. She didn't want to drag it out anymore so she took his hands and led them to their room before closing the door.

Dodger brought his hands to Maxine's face as he kissed her softly-he missed her all day and now that work was over he didn't want to think about anything but her.

Maxine returned Dodger's kisses as she rested her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat under her fingertips. She kissed him to the rhythm of his heart.

Dodger slid his hands down to her waist, feeling the curves of her hips as their conjoined lips met together in fervent passion. He brought her closer to him and began to thrust his hips against hers.

Maxine moaned softly against Dodger's lips as she ran her hands through his short dark hair, following the rhythm.

Dodger then began to undo her blouse before letting it drop to the floor before carrying on with his kisses.

Maxine then reached for the hem of Dodger's T-shirt before chucking it to the floor along with her own top. She then reached for his belt.

As she undid his belt, Dodger reached for the hidden zipper at the back of her pencil skirt and unzipped it.

Maxine stepped out of her skirt and continued with Dodger's jeans. Once they were off, she slid them down his body before pressing herself against her fella and continued with the kissing and caressing.

Once they were both out of their clothes, Dodger led Maxine to the bed before gently laying her down on the mattress. He slowly approached her before starting at her neck with kisses, nibbles and a few sucks here and there.

Maxine felt a fire go through her as he marked his territory-it felt so sexy and hot it was often as if she was in a dream world. But she wasn't-all of this was very real. She then flipped them over so that she was straddling him and began to kiss along the outline of Dodger's handsome face.

Dodger leaned his head back into the pillow as Maxine kissed him-he could feel her breath on his skin as she made her way along the outside of his face. Dodger ran his hands down her back as she did her thing.

Maxine made her way over to his neck and began to tease it with kisses along with a few nibbles and sucks before biting down gently.

Dodger moaned in both pleasure and surprise. "Max, what are you doing?" He asked.

"It's okay babe, one little bite's not gonna hurt you" Maxine teased as she ran her thumb over where she marked her territory before kissing it. She then moved on down to his chest and began to do the same thing.

Dodger bit his lip as strong feelings of immense pleasure rushed through his whole body. He could safely say that blood was definitely not rushing in his head.

Maxine then worked her way all the way down to his abs and teased the warm and tanned skin with her lips-liking to tease him a bit before they got to the good bit. "Well, someone's happy" She said with a cheeky wink.

"Max" Dodger said slowly. He was now bursting with lust and wanted to make love with her but his silly and of course beautiful girlfriend had to drag it out.

"Hmmm?" Maxine asked, couldn't help but smirk at the idea of her fella begging to take things further. But she wasn't done yet.

Dodger exhaled as he prepared to say what he was going to. "Please Max…I need you…" He begged.

Maxine leaned forward, her chest touching Dodger's as she traced his lips with her fingertips. "You did use the magic word" She teased.

Dodger looked into her eyes and saw lust, passion and sensuality. "I had to say something to get what I want" He said.

Maxine smirked before kissing him passionately. "I love you" She said softly against his mouth.

"And I love you" Dodger said as he touched her face gently. He then brought her impossibly close to him and continued kissing.

Maxine rested her hands on Dodger's chest as their lips mashed in passion. She wanted more of him so she slowly slid down his boxer shorts, hoping he'd take the hint.

Dodger followed Maxine's lead as well and once they were both ready, he got into position and began to move in a slow and steady pace,

Maxine sighed blissfully as she let the feeling of her boyfriend giving her pleasure completely take her away. Here in his arms was where she belonged and wanted to be for a long time.

Dodger began to move just a bit faster, wanting to get more of a reaction from Maxine. He didn't mind those soft yet sexy sighs but he wanted to make things hotter.

Maxine moaned loudly as he stimulated her "sweet spot" and rubbed his hips against hers. She ran her fingernails up and down his bare back. "Dodger" She moaned.

After a few more minutes, Maxine couldn't take it anymore and came with a loud moan and sighed his name before relaxing in his arms.

Dodger held Maxine as he ran his hands through her caramel brown hair, loving the feel of her skin on his. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm great, why?" Maxine said as he looked into his sea green eyes-the same ones that have created butterflies in her stomach for a while.

"Just curious" Dodger said as he caressed her cheek.

Maxine smiled softly as she kissed him. "I love you so much Dodger Savage, more than I ever thought I could" She said sincerely.

"You too Max" Dodger said with a soft smile before drawing her closer and kissing the top of her hair before the two eventually fell asleep next to each other.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey everyone, me again. I am SO very sorry I haven't been updating recently-again writer's block has prevented me from writing and life got in the way so yeah I apologize. I decided to bring this story back and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapters. And as you Hollyoaks fans may know, Danny Mac, the talented and gorgeous actor who has brought Dodger to life is leaving the show this month which I am devastated to hear. But to somehow bend my broken Dodger Savage loving heart-I'll continue this sexy saga ;)

_Something New_

It was a quiet and dark night in Chester and pretty much everyone around the village were settled into their flats-including Dodger and Maxine who were currently on the bed in their room kissing and enjoying the other's company. Dodger was pleasantly surprised when his smaller and delicate girlfriend suddenly got on top of him.

"You sure are cheeky Maxine" The green eyed man teased Maxine before bringing her closer so their tingling yet still longing for contact lips could meet again.

"Only for you" Maxine said as she pulled away and ran her hand down his chest, feeling the soft fabric of his t-shirt under her fingertips. He looked good in it but it had to go. "I have an idea" She said.

"Oh yeah?" Dodger asked as he looked into Maxine's blue eyes-wondering whatever idea was in her mind. Sometimes he could read it but others….not so well.

"Wait here babe" Maxine said before getting off Dodger and the bed before going over to one of the clothing drawers and found one of his ties that he wears with the occasional suit. She then straddled Dodger yet again. "Now close your eyes" She said.

Dodger did as he was told, his sea green eyes closing naturally. "This better not involve hot candle wax Max" He warned.

"Of course not Dodge" Maxine said as she began to tie the silk piece of clothing around Dodger's line of vision making sure it both stay put but still be easy to remove.

"I can't see" Dodger said as he soon saw pitch blackness, wondering what Maxine was playing at.

"Shhh" Maxine said softly, pressing a fingertip to his plump lips before starting to leave kisses on his neck-first soft ones. Her hands then began to wander down his muscular chest and began to rub it through his top.

Dodger moaned at the combined sensation of Maxine's lips on his neck and her hands on his chest-a win win situation in his mind. "Max…" He breathed, beginning to get that similar hard feeling.

Maxine then began to suck on his neck first gently and then began to spice it up a bit. Now her hands were running slowly down his abs, feeling the strong and hard muscles. She then reached for the bottom hem of his shirt and took it off, exposing his hot, tan skin before discarding the fabric elsewhere in the room. To tease her boyfriend just a bit more, Maxine gently bit down.

A ton of thrills and shocks suddenly ran through Dodger's body. "Whoa" He said, trying to relax but it was something new but he wasn't against it.

Maxine giggled sexily before moving her lips down to his chest and began to kiss the fleshy part of it before beginning to tease his nipples.

The sensations Dodger was feeling all over him were only getting stronger and he could feel blood rushing elsewhere other than his head. He rolled his head to the left in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Maxine asked in a sensual voice.

"Yes I do…a lot" Dodger said, his voice thick with arousal. He was enjoying every second of this and he didn't want to stop.

Maxine then kissed him passionately on the lips while her hands were busy with the button and zipper of his jeans. Once that was taken care of, she took them off and was immediately impressed to see his Calvin Kline boxer shorts-her favorite on him.

Dodger wanted more of Maxine so he reached for her even though he was blindfolded.

Maxine then placed his over eager hands on either sides of his head. "You can touch later" She teased before continuing on down his body.

Dodger sighed as Maxine made her down the rest of his body. The feeling of her lips on every inch of his bare skin was more than enough to send him the edge but he wasn't quite there yet.

Maxine decided to stop teasing Dodger well for now anyway and let him take off her top before chucking the clothing to the floor but neither cared where it went. Once that was done, she held both of his hands as she leaned forward, resting her chest on his.

Dodger intertwined his fingers with hers, loving the recent skin on skin contact after he had been teased for a while. "Maxine…I love you"

Maxine smiled as she caressed his face. "And I love you" She said. "I want to try something new, something we haven't done before"

"Oh yeah what is it?" Dodger asked, willing and ready to do anything Maxine wanted to do.

Maxine leaned over and whispered in Dodger's ear what she had in mind, when she was done she raised her eyebrows. "That"

Dodger was so turned on, he thought he was going to explode of sexual frustration. "That would be fun" He said.

Maxine smirked. "Good, I hope you're ready" She said before getting off and taking off her own pants as well. She needed something first before they got started. "Dodge, do we have any oil or lube?" She asked.

"Yeah, top bedside table drawer" Dodger said as he laid there, waiting for Maxine to return where she belonged.

Sure enough, Maxine found raspberry flavored lube. _Perfect. S_he thought to herself as she climbed back onto her boyfriend and opened the plastic container. Maxine squeezed a drop onto her finger and fed it to Dodger.

Dodger immediately tasted the sweetness of the lube. "Mmmm" He said, loving the sweet and fruity taste.

"Like it?" Maxine asked, so ready to do what she wanted she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh yeah" Dodger said.

Maxine then drizzled a long line of the lube all over Dodger's skin before starting to lick it off.

Dodger groaned at the sensation. "That feels good" He said.

Maxine didn't say anything-she took off his boxer shorts and tossed them aside before first starting to kiss him on the lips and then made her way down his body once again.

Dodger's breath quickened as he could feel Maxine moving lower and lower.

Maxine then got to where she wanted to be which was his below the waist region. Once she was ready, she began to tease him.

Dodger lightly arched his back with a groan. Suddenly a big wave of warmth washed over him from his head all the way down to his toes.

Maxine continued to tease his nether regions with her mouth, hoping that would drive him crazy. She began to tease every inch of it, enjoying every second of it.

Dodger was so close, he could feel it. Since they were trying something new, he was sure his climax was going to be something else entirely. He panted with each hitched breath, approaching release.

Maxine's hands were on his abs, feeling his muscles quiver each time he panted but her mouth was still doing its thing. She could tell by the way he was breathing he was about to come.

Dodger moaned and groaned until he was teetering on the edge. "Oh god Maxine!" He cried out.

Maxine moaned before finishing and crawling back to him. "So did you like that?" She asked breathlessly.

"Oh my god yes Max. That was so wicked hot" He said, also trying to catch his breath.

"I planned it that way" Maxine teased before laying down next to him in bed.


End file.
